The Black Parade World Tour
The Black Parade World Tour was a concert tour to support and celebrate My Chemical Romance's third album The Black Parade. The tour featured 133 performances worldwide, as well as several festival and condensed shows. The tour is the longest and most internationally comprehensive headlining tour that the band has played to date, featuring three legs in North America, one leg in Europe and one in Asia, Australia and South America. During the tour, the band's drummer Bob Bryar suffered several different medical issues and towards the tour's end, took a hiatus to allow himself to heal and returned for the final few shows of the tour, while bass player Mikey Way also took a hiatus to marry his fianceé and spend time with her before going onto the road. A concert was filmed at the performance in Mexico City from the tour, which was released as a part of the CD/DVD set The Black Parade Is Dead!. The CD features the audio from the concert, and the DVD contains both the Mexico concert and another in New Jersey later in the same month. Background Rise Against was the support act on the first leg of the tour in the United States, which began February 22, 2007 in Manchester, New Hampshire, and ended on March 16 in Reno, Nevada. The band then took the show to Europe with bands Thursday and Funeral for a Friend. The band then returned to North America for more shows in the US with Muse and The Bled. The band performed the full show on two more occasions in May and June 2007. The band then embarked on the 2007 Projekt Revolution tour, with a new set and production. However, beginning in October 2007, the band resumed the production of The Black Parade tour for dates in Mexico, Europe, and Australia. Pop Shuvit was the opening act for the concert in Kuala Lumpur as well as two other shows in the Asian leg of the tour. James Dewees, of Reggie and the Full Effect was the keyboardist for the tour and appears in costume like the other five members, which led some to believe he became a permanent member of the band, although he did not appear in the My Chemical Romance portion of the show, only The Black Parade set. To signal that the band was nearing the end of touring for the album, The Black Parade, the concert in Mexico City was filmed of a live DVD entitled The Black Parade Is Dead!, which was released July 1, 2008. Setlist The band's performance is divided into two parts. First, they perform The Black Parade album from start to finish as the Black Parade; in the costumes worn in the music videos from the album. Following this, the band takes an intermission break to change into regular clothing, while the recording of their song "Blood" is played. The band then returns and plays songs from their previous albums as My Chemical Romance. ;Set one : The Black Parade #"The End." #"Dead!" #"This is How I Disappear" #"The Sharpest Lives" #"Welcome to the Black Parade" #"I Don't Love You" #"House of Wolves" #"Cancer" #"Mama" #"Sleep" #"Teenagers" #"Disenchanted" #"Famous Last Words" #"Blood" ;Set two : Encores #"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" #"It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish" #"Cemetery Drive" #"The Ghost of You" #"Give 'Em Hell, Kid" #"Thank You for the Venom" #"You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us In Prison" #"Helena" Category:CD's Category:The Black Parade